Popping The Question
by The Light Of You And Me
Summary: Sonic had planned everything to perfection, nothing could possibly go wrong. He was going to ask Tails a question that he had wanted to ask him for a long time and now he finally has the courage to do it. But will Tails answer with a yes?


**I've had this idea in my head for a while and now I've finally written it up. I haven't seen any Sontails fanfics with this line of plot before so hopefully this is something a bit new. Just as a heads up, in this fic Sonic is 23 and Tails is 19. Yeah I know it's not the canon age difference but it's as close as I could get while still keeping it realistic for the plot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the Sonic franchise and I am making no money from writing this.**

He wasn't scared, of course he wasn't. Nervous? Yes, he could be nervous. But Sonic the Hedgehog was never scared. Plus, he had no reason to be scared. Everything had been planned to complete and utter perfection. Originally he hadn't meant for it to become this big but he just couldn't help it; he wanted everything to be perfect, just the way Tails deserved it to be. The actual event was to be quite small; just a home cooked meal, some candles and a beautiful sunset. But almost everyone Sonic knew had played their part in the preparations. Amy had given him instructions on how to cook an actual meal (because apparently chili dogs wasn't romantic enough- much to Sonic's dismay), Rouge had given him about 50 billion candles, Knuckles had helped keep Tails away from any plans being made so the surprise wasn't spoiled, even Shadow had given Sonic a few tips on what to do and what to say (not that he needed it, Sonic could be _very_ romantic when he wanted to be). Everyone had helped because they knew how important this was to Sonic, to Tails... maybe even to all of them. Because this could make or break everything they had; everything they had all worked so hard to build.

Sonic wanted to ask Tails a question. He had wanted to ask for a long time and now he finally had the courage to do it. Sonic sat alone in the house he and Tails shared after lighting the final candle and pulled out the small, black velvet covered box he had hidden away. He clicked the box open to reveal the ring that was safely tucked away within. The hedgehog smiled to himself before putting the box away again and waiting in silence for Tails to return home.

* * *

"Hey Sonic, I'm home" The voice of Tails rang through the house and hit Sonic's ears softly. The hedgehog smiled slightly before answering, not moving from his position next to the candle lit table.

"Hey Tails, I'm in here" Rubbing his palms together, Sonic took one last deep breath. This was it, no backing down now. But his nervousness didn't stop him from smiling at the look of awe on Tails' face as he entered the room. The candles that had been carefully dotted around the room cast elegant shadows along the floor and walls. The smile on Tails' face only grew once he caught sight of Sonic standing over by the table.

"What...?" The fox didn't even know how to start. Sonic smirked slightly before taking his hand and leading him to the table. Suddenly falling into a dramatic flair, Sonic pulled out the chair and signaled for him to sit. Tails did so with a giggle and then laughed harder when the hedgehog performed a very over the top bow before taking his own seat on the other side of the table.

"Sonic, what's this all for? Is it my birthday? Is it your birthday? Is it an anniversary? It's an anniversary, isn't it? I'm so sorry, I forgot. I didn't-"

Sonic let out his own laugh at the sight of his fox growing more and more flustered. He reached his hand across the table and placed it on top of Tails'.

"It's not any kind of anniversary Tails. Can't I just do something nice for you once in a while?"

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Sonic?" Tails joked. They both laughed slightly before Sonic raised his glass, Tails copying the motion.

"To us" Sonic said gently.

"To us" Tails replied with a smile and clinked their glasses together. It was then that Tails noticed that the plate of food in front of them was in fact not chili dogs. He stared down in surprise before blinking up at Sonic.

"Did you... actually cook something that isn't chili dogs?" Tails whispered, still slightly in awe.

"Yes I did, _actually_ " Sonic rolled his eyes before beginning to eat. Tails smiled and also began to eat. A small moan escaping his lips as he took his first bite, causing Sonic to blush but the low lighting prevented Tails from seeing it.

"Sonic... this is amazing. You should cook like this more often"

The hedgehog laughed, pleased that his cooking (with Amy's help, not that he would admit that though) was actually half decent, at least according to Tails. They continued eating and talking, just as they did usually. Sonic mentally thanked almost everything worth thanking that his nervousness wasn't showing through. He really wanted Tails to enjoy this night. Once the plates were cleared Tails headed over to the sink but Sonic gently grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Tails cocked his head in confusion; he always washed the dishes after their meals.

"Not tonight" Sonic whispered as an answer before leading Tails outside. It was beautifully quiet outside, only a few birds to be heard. Sonic glanced up once he had shut the door behind them had he couldn't stop himself letting out a small gasp. The sun was just beginning to set, casting a warm glow across everything its rays touched. Hues of orange, yellow and pink painted themselves across the sky. He flicked his glance over to the fox beside him and his heart fluttered. His golden fur gleamed in the orange sunlight, the bright blue in his eyes sparkled with delight and his two tails flicked happily behind him. And that was the last push Sonic needed; the meal had been great, the view was beautiful and his fox was happy... everything was just the way he wanted it to be. The hedgehog gently placed his hand on Tails' shoulder and pulled around to face him.

"Tails, you asked me what this was all for. And I didn't lie to you, it's not a birthday or an anniversary. However, it is for something very special. I wanted to ask you something. It's a question that's been on my mind for a while and now I finally have the guts to ask it. Because even after all that we have faced together this is still possibly the scariest thing I've ever done." Sonic paused for a moment to watch the wonder and curiosity shine in Tails' eyes. Gently the hedgehog took Tails' hand in his own before continuing.

"You've always been there for me; ever since we first met you've always had my back and I've always had yours. It's no wonder we fell for each other, and I'm so happy we have been able to share our lives with one another. So, Miles Prower..." Sonic smiled at the surprised look on Tails' face as he used his full name. All in one swift movement Sonic dropped down onto one knee, pulled out the small black velvet cover box and clicked it open to reveal what it contained. The ring shimmered in the sunlight. It was a simple silver band with a delicate engraving of gold running through the middle.

"Tails, will you marry me?"

The fox was too shocked to even gasp. Tears of pure joy shone in his bright eyes. He couldn't find the power to speak so he just nodded his head. Sonic smiled both in happiness and relief as he gently slipped the ring onto Tails' finger before standing up and pulling him into a kiss. The sun glowed down on them, almost as though it was smiling. As the hedgehog finally pulled away he glanced at his fox who was staring down at the ring on his finger, his eyes sparkling in wonder. And Sonic smiled, wrapping an arm around Tails before casting his eyes back out to the sunset. He had finally asked Tails what he had wanted for so long and Tails had given the perfect answer.

Everything was perfect, just the way they deserved it to be.


End file.
